Yonshigakure Role Play Winter 10-3-2012
NamikazeSoudai: Another day for Soudai, a day of training her genins or others and fighting through this pesty chilly weather, another day of doing a lot of work.. She had hoped to get training from Ryu sometime today in another water jutsu but right now..Ryu did not know of that..She would have to find the fellow jounin first to ask her, naturally. Since being a jounin, she and the others now had access to the storage of jutsus, they didn't need training from another person to learn jutsus that was accessable for all to find and learn but learning it through another person was better, not to mention she wanted to still bond with Ryu and the other jounins instead of create a distance because she was always busy with her own students. Speaking of which, she had summoned for Kirei to meet her again, practicing water jutsus was a fun cruel thing to do during the winter, but this time she was teaching her a new jutsu. The only one which Soudai knew that Kirei didn't have, perhaps she would have to train now with Setsu, who had the water element and jutsus as well different from the oens Soudai. During the last 2 years or so she had focused on big jutsus, the two clan jutsus she learned took up a lot of her time and spent zero of that time learning a water jutsu, so she would have to catch up. Soudai liked having the big techniques that could end battles quickly for a victory on her side, but the lesser ranked jutsus were good for utility and when she wanted to spend less chakra. She was in the village already, most of her time seemed to be spent there training people, eating, she used the thundergod gates less lately and felt more comfortable inside of the village guarding her home there, it was more likely that when if a enemy came through the thundergod gate they would be weakened by the gate guards there. Once here she could end them quickly, if she wanted to think about it that way. She wore a offical jounin outfit, one amongst many it seemed, a black snake-skin design, from her mask to her shoes, all was black. She wore her normal weapons to her, waiting for a time to strike. The weather was alright it seemed, compared to a few days ago when it was the coldest yet the weather was better than alright. Still it carried that burning feel to one's senses that when the season changed it made everyone happy. She waited patiencely for genin Kirei at the bench where she always met her students, having been there earlier than what was decided for the both of them to meet each other. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei woke up at the trainingsfield. She fell asleep there after her trainingsspar with Kaito. Her stomach still hurted alot. Kirei would stand up holding her stomach as she would walk to the thundergate. Kirei wanted to go to the village seeking for her Sensei. She came into the village with a loud “BOOM” Kirei would walk slowly to the bench where they always sat by the ramen shop. It was a cold day atleast it was colder then yesterday thats how she was feeling right now. Kirei would sit down on the bench still holding her stomach. As she greeted her Sensei “Hello Sensei, what are we gonna do today?”Kirei tryd to smile to her Sensei to push back the pain she was feeling~ NamikazeSoudai: Soudai noticed the pain signs and sighed lightly, "You alright? Tough training?" She asked her kindly, reaching out and touching her side lightly to see how much pain there was. "You know the hospital is available to visit right..There is no reason to stay in pain." She suggested, retreating her hand and looking up at her. She was extremely defensive of her genins, nearly killing Haru one time when he threw a kunai at Chihiro. xKireiHimex: -Kirei knew there was a hospital but she didnt want to go yet she first wanted to see her Sensei. as her Sensei would touch her side she would scream in pain "Kaito and i beated eachother up till we couldnt fight anymore and this is what left, and i know i could go to the hospital but i wanted to see you first and wanted to tell you that i'm getting stronger in taijutsu"-Kirei would hold her stomach still more she couldnt hide her pain anymore- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai sighed heavily. "No training till you get yourself better.." She said, turning away from her, she wasn't too much a fan of the beating senseless training style. She knew that women were just as strong as men but at the same time she didn't want them to miss out in being feminine and fall into a tomyboy-ish attitude for all their life. "Think of it this way. Where Hiru will be beaten and what-not..You'll be healed and ready to beat him harder.." She suggested, standing up and trying to remember which thundergod gate brought them to the hospital.. xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked to her Sensei as she nods in agreement "i will Sensei i shall remember the words you just told me now" -Kirei would stand up to follow her Sensei. Kirei never liked hospitals but this time she didnt had a choice then just to go- ((The two would arrive at the hospital and not take long in patching up/healing Kirei's injuries. They were seen later that same day.)) Ramen shop KaitoRyu: -Kaito was out looking for something to do today so he would think about the village. Realizing that this was a good plan he would go to the thunder god gates and walk through. When he got to the other side the closing CLAP of the gates could be heard to anyone who was within ear shot of it. He didn't know what he should do first, but just as he thought this his stomache would start to growl and he would think immediately of the ramen shop. So, without a second thought he would head that way. As he walked his mint green hair would sway in the soft breeze that was rolling in a mist from the surrounding body of water. His matching mint green eyes would look around spotting anything out of the ordinary. The blade on his back would sway back and fourth as he sauntered on toward the shop. To anyone that was watching him he was visibly in pain from his bout with Kirei earlier that week and would be limping a bit as he walked. Kaito was dressed in his normal attire a Yonshi flak jacket over the top of a body wrap. This was complemented by his pants and leg wraps along with his tabi. If anyone was looking at his lower back at about his waist line they would see his weapons sash and his projectiles pouches. He was about six feet from the cart now and his nose was the first one to realize this. The air was thick with the succulent and inviting smell of fresh ramen being cooked. When he got to the shop he would sit down in one of the chairs and say to the man behind the counter. "One bowl of your finest ramen please." As the man went to get what the boy asked for he would break apart the chopsticks sitting infront of him as was custom in most resturants. Kaito was starving and hadn't had a good meal in a few days so when the man brought the ramen to him he would start scarfing it right away. When he finished the meal he would pay the man and stand walking toward the water and would just stand there sort of reflecting as he looked off into the vast depths.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiros deep black eyes blinked and slowly opened. At least three hours must have passed since she had collapsed on the Academy playground. The first thing her body did was growl, or more specifically her stomach. She was still starving and no amount of napping was going to fix that. She struggled to get up, using her hand as leverage but flinched in pain. Her hand still stung from over use of chakra manipulation. She leaned on her other hand and managed to get herself up somehow. - “Elemental training is way too dangerous.”- She opened and closed her hand examining the extent of the damage. The pain was enough to tell her that her hand was not ok, but she couldn’t tell how bad it was. Her stomach growled again. The sensation of hunger got her sore muscles moving again. She would occasionally start falling to the side but she quickly got her balance back as she made her way to the thunder gate. She stepped through and arrived at the village in a split second, her stomach had led the way. The loud thundering sound of the gate was joined by the thin sound of Chihiro whimpering. As usual she had appeared a few inches above ground and fell to the floor. Her weak body couldn’t react to stop or break the fall so she went straight to the ground, landing face up in a not so graceful manner.-“Mhhhn…”-She groaned at the pain that shot up her back. How difficult was it to get some food? She rolled over and pulled herself up, limping across the village. People would stare at her awkwardly not knowing how to react. All they would see is tiny, dirt covered girl, white haired girl making odd noises as she limped through the street. Most tried to keep away as they passed beside her, others did their best to ignore her. She didn’t really care at this point. All she could think about was a big bowl of steaming ramen waiting for her. She turned to the left and held her breath as she walked down the stairs. She was almost there, the smell of ramen pulled her towards the store. The moment she saw a chair she practically melted into it. Saying in a weak voice to the man that worked there what she wanted. –“An extra large bowl of spicy beef please. As fast as you can.”- The man saw her spirit about to leave her body in hunger and rushed to the kitchen. Now, a day without lunch is hardly starvation, but for someone who eats almost as much as an Akimichi on a daily basis it felt like death upon her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, not noticing anything or anyone else around her as she waited for her food. Trying to save what little energy she had to stay awake. - xKireiHimex: ~Kirei came through the thundergate with a loud "BOOM" she felt alot better after her visit at the hospital. it still was a bit cold outside but Kirei was hungry so she walked over to the ramen shop as she walked inside she saw Chihiro she would sit down in front of Chihiro "Hey there teammate you look tired"-Kirei would then order her bowl of vegtable ramen by the waitress as she waited for her ramen. She looked to Chihiro- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would walk through the thundergate that lead from the outer forest into the village that she knew now as home. The loud clap of thunder rang as she reached the other side of the gate and stepped out onto the dock where the gate sat. She stepped to the right in case anyone came after her though the gate but did not walk into the village just yet. Itsy would look down into the water to check to see if she looked presentable before she walked forward seeing that her long white hair was a little messy Itsy would lift her right hand and fix it quickly with a smile. Her blue eyes glistened in her reflection she was quite happy having rested all day yesterday after a very long training Session with Miss Sai on a new Fire Jutsu and instead of training she worked hard on copying the seal that Soudai had told her to learn. Itsy was determined to get both learned so that she could use them with no issues what so ever. Itsy smiled and started walking to the village she wasn’t very hungry but she hopped to find her twin at the ramen shop so she headed towards the village ramen shop. Itsy would smile as she approached though she had no idea why everyone would want to sit outside and eat ramen on such a chilly winter day she saw her twin, Wasp, and a girl she did not know sitting at the table Itsy would smile to them before walking up to the counter and placing her order for chicken ramen with extra chicken in it taking out her pouch of coins she would pay the clerk and take her ramen as she joined the others. Itsy would notice that her twin would look extremely pretty today and seemed to be feeling a lot better now then she had earlier that day when she saw her by the gate. Her teammate didn’t look to bad either though she had heard he took quite the beating from her twin yesterday. Itsy would take s slurp of her ramen as she looked at the girl who was sitting at the table with them. She looked a lot like her Sensei and soon to be brother in law she wondered if the girl was related in any way to them but she would not ask.- “Hello Everyone” –Itsy would say in her normal soft spoken tone.- KaitoRyu: -As he was standing watching the water his mind would trail off and he wouldn't hear anyone say anything to him. He was in an almost trance like state. If someone touched him it probably would have broken the trance, but no one did. All of a sudden he would snap out of it and turn around seeing three girls sitting where he had been previously. He noticed that one was his teamate and a second was the girl he had fought earlier that week. The third girl however he had an agenda with he knew the small stature and bright white hair. It was Chihiro the girl who had given him the handkercheif and the advice. He knew he should go and talk to her, so he would approach her. As he got close he would sit beside Kirei and smile to all of them saying. "How is everyone today?" He then looks to Chihiro and into her eyes as he did with everyone that he needed to talk to. He wasn't sure if she was up to it, or if she would even realize what he was trying to say to her with his eyes, but none the less he would try.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Someone had sat next to her and spoken. Chi opened her eyes slightly and saw a red, lollipop shaped figure before her. It moved side to side, dancing, almost taunting her with its sugar enriched goodness. Chihiros mouth watered. Anything, even candy, sounded like a five course meal at the moment. She leaned forward on the table, clearly hallucinating in hunger. Soon after the first hallucination another figure walked by, this time a white swirl of ice cream. Then a third figure appeared, it reminded her of the green dango that they sold at the dango cart she had met her team at. Food was magically walking to her, she must be going crazy. She blinked repeatedly and saw the waiter placing an extra large bowl of extra spicy beef on the table in front of her. She looked back up at where the sweet candy, ice cream and dango had been only to find her team mate Kirei, a woman she did not know and Kai, the boy from the other day, eating in front of her. Before she answered them she took two black chopsticks with white thunder like designs over them out of her pouch and took three bites out of the ramen. Her right hand stung with the movement but she swallowed the pain, she was more hungry than in pain. Once she felt the savory, hot and spicy food slide into her stomach she felt better. The heat from the broth woke her up and spread energy back into her small body. She sighed in satisfaction and smiled up at them. First she looked at her team mate Kirei.-“Hi Kirei. Yeah I think I trained a little too hard today. But, I think I’m really starting to get the hang of earth jutsu. ”- She then looked to the woman she didn’t know that was sitting beside her.-“Um, hello there.”-She thought she would introduce herself, already feeling better from having eaten something.-“My name is Chihiro. Hatake Chihiro. It’s nice to meet you.”-She gave the woman a smile and then turned to the third person at the table, Kaito Ryu.-“Hey Kai-kun.”-She spoke in a gentle voice; she got happy every time she saw him and his minty green hair. He gave her a very serious look and was staring straight into her eyes. She gave him a warm smile, as if telling him that they could talk after they had eaten.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile "thats good news right?, Do your best thats all you can do,Hello Kaito"-Kirei would greet him as the waitress came backto the tablewith the vegtable bowl of ramen,Kirei would thank her as she started to eat her ramen- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile at the little girl that she was sitting next to as she said her name she had heard of the girl from her twin sister and knew she was her Sensei’s little sister.- “Hello I am ItsumoAi Yaminaka” –she would answer the girl in her soft spoken voice- “Nice to meet you.” –Itsy then looked to her twin with a smile- “How are you feeling Twin?” –she worried about her twin she had been in so much pain earlier when she saw her and did not like to see her sister in pain. Her eyes would glance to her teammate and she would node her head softly to him knowing that he was talking to someone else she would not start a conversation with him but she was going to make sure they talked before Team training later today.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito had already eaten so he would stand and go to the docks across the way sitting down and waiting for Chihiro. He knew she was in pain so he wouldn't go far. He didn't know what he would say to her to thank her, but he had to try something. She meant something to him and he knew why. For once someone had really cared about having him around and it was because of his curse mark, his mint green hair and eyes. He was sitting there watching the water swinging his feet and smiling as he thought of the girls words and how they'd helped him reach the rank of Genin. Of course she didn't know she'd helped that much, but he and Setsuko Sensei did.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro noded at Kirei’s words and then watched Kai walk away. Her eyes quickly went to the woman beside her as she spoke. She said her name was Itsumo Ai Yaminaka. That was a long name, she thought. Then she heard the word twin. Chihiro looked at Ai, then Kirei and repeated the process about five times. -“Your twins???”- She was surprised; she had never seen twins before. Were they really twins? How? Even their hair is so different. She had spoken the words to herself so they couldn’t have heard her. She continued eating the ramen rather quickly. After she finished her plate she cleaned her chopsticks and put them away, bowed to both the girls at the table and stood. She walked, or rather limped towards the spot Kai was sitting in and sat beside him with a soft whimper of pain.-“Hey Kai-kun. What did you want to talk about?”- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would take a few more bites from her ramen and was full she would set her bowl to the side remembering that she should take it up to the counter before she left. Itsy did not want to waste anymore of today but she did not want to burn the village down she would have to go near the water and practice her new Fire jutsu by the water so that it would not catch anything on fire. Smiling at the child she would answer- “Yes, we are twins.” –Itsy would say her blue eyes lighting up as she said it and then watched the little girl walk away towards the docks. Itsy would take the little girls bowl and her own bowl and stand up she looked at her twin who seemed to be in her own world and smiled at her before walking over to the ramen counter and setting the bowls down for them.- “Thank you, It was delicious.” –she would say to the shop keeper before walking down towards the water. Itsy would take a deep breath as he calmed her body she needed to be relaxed if she was going to try out her new jutsu and she was going to try it out for sure. Itsy stopped as her feet felt the edge of the land and looked out at the water. Raising her hands Itsy would move her hands into a sequence of Hand signs Snake->Ram->Monkey->Boar->Horse->Tiger. Itsy would focus all her chakra into her mouth and feel an oil created from her chakra itself fill into her mouth. The taste still bothered her but she would not spit it out but push the bubble onto her tongue and inhale as she exhaled she would speak the words. “Fire Release: Flame Bullet” and the oil would ignite on fire and fly forward it was going about 35mph and would fly forward out into the water and not go out this time until hit the water in a sizzling splash at about 30feet. Itsy would smile and see the steam coming up through the cold air and smile brightly It still was not perfect she should be able to get it to go faster like Miss Sai did eventually.- KaitoRyu: -As the girl sat next to him Kaito would look to her and smile as he reach back into his pouches pulling out a hadkercheif. It was hers and once again it was folded. Just as she had left a note for him he had left one for her aswell. It would say on it. "Thank you for being the first word in the new chapter of my book I now call my life. I have taken what you've said and put it in a special place that not everyone can reach. My heart will burn with this message for as long as I live. Chihiro-chan thank you so much." He was a bit nervous about how she'd react to the letter but he would hand it to her. As he does this he would sit there rubbing the back of his neck and look toward the water.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro smiled as she saw him pull out her handkerchief, it was folded neatly in his hand as he offered it to her. She took it and a small piece of paper fell onto her lap. She picked it up and started to read. A smile grew on her face as she read his words, her pale cheeks turned bright pink as well. She folded the little paper and put both it and the handkerchief into her pouch. She turned to him and hugged him tightly, something she was sure would surprise the heck out of him. Then let go, still blushing to look towards the water as something burned and sizzled on the waters surface.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would finish the last bit of her ramen as she then stands up and leaves the ramen shop after paying for the ramen. she would walk to the water near a wall as she would sit down against it thinking about alot of stuff- KaitoRyu: -As he saw the girl smile he would smile aswell. All of a sudden her arms were around his neck and he knew she was happy, so he would return the gesture. As the hug was broken he would stan up and walk toward the thunder god gates. As he does he would turn back saying. "Well, Chi Chi-chan i'll see you later." He then waves to his teammate and Kirei giving a thumbs up to Itsy as he walks into the gate and is whisked away to where ever he is going.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro grinned. She had actually done something right. Well, she had messed up in the beginning but somehow had ended up making a real friend. He had hugged her back and went on his was. She pulled out the little note once more and held it firmly in her hand.-" Today was a pretty good day." -She put it back into her pouch and leaned back onto the cool ground, dozing off into another nap. - Category:Casual